Foreseen
by GGB.Calwen
Summary: Something led her to join the Wardens and she confidently followed its every wish. Was it the Fate? And what if she loses its guidance?  Rated T for later chapters
1. Final start

_Disclaimer: Dragon Age and its characters belong to Bioware, anything else you don't recognise belongs to me. _

_Spoilers: Some of Origins and most of Awakening_

_And please review. As a newbie in fanfic I would really appreaciate it!_

* * *

She saw them. The bastard king and the Warden followed by a small group of other people. Sharp pain hit her heart. She didn't even know his name, to be honest didn't even want to know. It was enough for her to know he was going to die… _and that somebody has to replace him_ added her mind without hesitation.

They chose to wander all over Denerim to get rid of bigger groups of darkspawn. Such a waste of time. She would go straight to the Archdemon. Instead she was hiding here, watching as they were losing their powers in the Market district.

Then another ogre showed up and this time she could see her help is needed. It was quite easy to freeze that ugly thing from her position and luckily the Warden was bright enough to shatter it instead of searching for the source of spell. She stopped hiding and fully joined the fight.

When all was quiet once again all eyes turned to her, for the first time that day she felt nervous. It was here. "I will join you." There was more truth in that simple statement than any of them could realize at the time. The bastard king, Alistair was his name, started to ask something but the Warden shouted "we have no time" and hurried to Fort Drakon. She was glad for it.

* * *

The Archdemon was huge and scary. The fight was complicated by many darkspawn running up the tower. She knew it called them. For help? Maybe but from her point it seemed they didn't even hurt that huge dragon yet. Honestly, she didn't help much in the fight. All her actions were reduced to her own protection and also she kept an eye on the Warden.

And all of a sudden the bas… Alistair climbed the Archdemon. She saw the moment like she saw it many times before. Her heart was cold now, her brain in perfect concentration. She knew the beast is going to shake him off and during that his head will be close to the ground.

And finally it happened. She unleashed all her powers in one massive paralyze spell and shouted NOW in the Warden's direction. He grabbed his sword and in one move sank its blade into the Archdemon's head. It exploded with gold light and then all went black.

_I made it!_ was her last thought before she happily passed out.

* * *

In her dreams, she has seen it all over again. The first vision, she liked to call them that way, and how she was scared after.

The very first vision showed her how to escape. She would never believe it could be that easy. Only one innocent spell and a bit of coincidence. Coincidence in a body of a Warden who came to help the Tower with... what specifically? She didn't even know what happened there.

She remembered her Harrowing and then she woke up to the Tower full of abominations. The only reasonable thing was to run down to the gate. And she did. Luckily the gate opened to let the saviours in and nobody mentioned elven mage sneaking out of it under invisible spell.

She was free but before she even could think of what to do next second vision came. There was darkspawn, so many of them in some city and to make her totally scared she was there with it!

She was quite quickly guided to Alienage in Denerim. It was logical place to hide in. Nobody cared what happens there and another poor elf couldn't look very suspicious.

More visions came. Most of them shown her fighting darkspawn but one, very interesting one, was of her helping the Warden she saw in the Tower. At first she just helped with an ogre, it was later on when she realised she will fight the Archdemon with him. And even later when she saw becoming one of the wardens herself...


	2. Becoming one

"Hey are you okay? You must eat something you know…" a non-familiar but strangely comfortable voice said.

_Exploded with gold light… _I shook my head to drive away the image. Ouch I shouldn't do that. Instead of seeing gold explosion of the Archdemon my head exploded with pain.

"Stay calm. You hit your head. My name is Wynne, I'm going to heal you." Her voice was so calming. Wynne. _Wasn't she one of the Warden's followers?_ I really wanted to ask her but instead I fell asleep.

* * *

I had very strange dreams. Not like the visions, but not entirely like dreams. There were no images in them just some strange feeling. _Gold light_.

My eyes popped open. Finally. I am in a bed, in some big room. Nice one, warm. And I am alone.

I let my eyes close again. _How long was I out? I remember someone healing me. I wanted to ask her_… but my thoughts were interrupted with a gentle knock on the door. Then some strange elf stepped in. He was obviously a foreigner, his skin dark from sun so unlike the pale skin of Ferelden's elves, unlike my own. His blond hair made nice contrast with his skin. Wait he was with that crazy circus called Warden's company…

"I hope the thoughts behind your stare are very naughty ones." Such a smirk appeared on his face while saying that…

"Oh." _So much for appearing sane and in control._ I mentally cursed myself and wanted to say something more… well anything would be more intelligent.

"I will be more than willing to make them real but I'm afraid we have something else to do now. Such a shame." _And again THAT smirk. What does he THINK about himself?_ "By the way my name is Zevran and I'll stick around until you are well, my lady." With that he bowed a little to my direction.

I smiled a little. "It could be worse I suppose." _Oh my voice is so creepy now_.

He handed me a glass of water. "It still can be. When they ask tell them I behave, that could help." With that he sat on the side of bed.

I hid a small smile in the water. _Oh exactly what I needed, maybe some food as well._ "With 'they' you mean?"

"Alistair specifically. But his kingly business may delay it for a while. And Wynne as well, she wants to see you when you are properly fed and dressed. Not necessarily in that order."

_And what now hmm? A smirk? Oh yes, very predictable._ "Speaking of food and clothes reminds me that I have none of that." _And I really am hungry now._

"That is easy to change…"

* * *

Two days later I've been nearly back to my normal state. With being out more than a week I had a lot of things to catch on. But Zevran was great companion by all means. _If I forget about his constant flirting_. And also capable enough to arrange an audience with the king for me. It was just matter of minutes now.

And then a guard appeared waving at me to go inside. _Just concentrate Surana this is important. And it's definitely not going to be easy. _With that I bowed to new king of Ferelden, the one who I fought with to end the Blight.

He greeted me and let me sit. "I don't even know your name yet and already there are strong demands from the Chantry to hand you to justice." Straight to the point I must give it to him.

"My name is Neria Surana and since I'm still here I guess the Chantry's wish wasn't fulfilled." _And won't be anytime soon. _"I don't want to waste your time, Your Majesty." He made a face at that. "I have a reason why I wanted to talk to you." _Oh here it is._

"I have a bad feeling that I will not like it. So?"

"Make me a Grey warden."

* * *

It lasted another hour to persuade Alistair. Not that he didn't think my arguments are good. He knew he needs another Warden than himself in Ferelden. And she had proven herself in a battle against darkspawn, damn she proved herself against the Archdemon! But he didn't like her knowledge of warden secrets and blah blah… But he had no other choice. Which is probably the reason why I was already past the Joining. And of course I survived it.

It took another week though to announce me like Warden-Commander. But finally I was leaving Denerim, and Antivan's coqueting face, sitting on a horse after taking secret driving lessons with Zevran. _Oh and what lessons they were! _I fought hard to repress a grin. Nobody would want to tell stories like that to that strange woman figure which was travelling with me. Instead I smiled a little and gave her, Mhairi I think, encouraging nod. _Amaranthine here I come!_


	3. Just in time

We travelled for few weeks. Most of the time we were quiet, Mhairi obviously wasn't very talkative. But she compensates it with enthusiasm. Being a Grey Warden seems to be her life dream. Or wait cross that out, being a hero is her life dream. Though anytime she talks about it I have goosebumps. Strange.

"Commander, don't you think this is unusual?" She keeps her voice down.

"What do you mean?" I wandered in my thoughts instead of paying attention to the road.

"Well, we didn't meet anything. I'm not saying I want to see more darkspawn but the others are waiting for us. Personally I would send someone ahead. And there are usually people on this road and…."

She didn't get to saying more because the Keep came into view. But what stopped her in the middle of sentence was a man running desperately in our direction. I felt strong presence of darkspawn and I was right. Few of them followed the man, or maybe hunted would be much better word.

I started to shoot lightning at those beasts and saw Mhairi running to greet those bastards. Fine, now just to survive, kill everything that shouldn't be here and find out what's going on. Easy tasks after long journey are my favourite.

* * *

"Wait!" I shouted at Mhairi all of a sudden. We were in front of the gate to the inside of the Keep. And I just recalled one of my visions. I know this gate.

Mhairi just stared at me. "But what…?"

In that moment the gate started to open and then it was lit on fire. The explosion was huge and killed few creatures pouring from the gate. _We've seen this before._ But I definitely didn't expect this to happen the day I arrived.

When the fire died I could catch a glimpse of a dwarf running away. _No thanks for you then._

My enthusiastic companion headed to the gate but I just had to stop her again. "We are not going that way." And I pointed to a door on the right. "I have a feeling there is some more darkspawn. I want to clear the Keep completely."

We've got to the doors and I sensed familiar buzz of magic. "Great, possibly an emissary in there." I winked at Mhairi and with that we stormed in.

The scene inside was more than unexpected. But definitely not unpleasant. There was a man, obviously a mage and fortunately still standing, using some firespell on a gunlock. Another one in a row according to the hill of darkspawn bodies and… bodies of few templars.

"Uh I didn't do it," he claimed. "Though I can't say I'm all torn up about it. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

I had problems with stopping myself from laughing. "You're not very fond of them, I got it."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair held in a ponytail. "Oh, I know, I know. Most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky."

Now I really started to laugh.

He seemed to be amused by that. "Anyway the name is Anders, obviously a mage and sadly a wanted apostate, at your service." And he bowed. _Nothing can surprise you anymore, Surana._

"I need help with clearing the Keep."

"But…" Mhairi thought she can protest but I shot her my most iron glare. _Seems like I'll have to practise that one as a commander. _Then I left the room hearing his steps close behind.

"I suppose all are welcome." She at last sighed with resignation.

* * *

Our trio systematically explored room by room. I found out that Anders is quite handy support for us since most of my spells are very offensive by contrast to his deffensive. He, a brilliant healer as he says, looks after Mhairi and me with almost motherly care. And with the Keep full with darkspawn it's almost priceless.

In last room, I suppose it once was a throne room, we had huge problems with one emissary. Mhairi injured her head when it threw her against stone wall and my spells definitely wouldn't be enough to get us out.

But here we are storming into another room where the darkspawn took lodgings.

Without thinking I run in and cast spells. Only few moments later I mentioned somebody fighting there as well. A dwarf. With red beard. _I know him._ _It's the dwarf who fought with us in Denerim against the Archdemon!_ And he honoured that fight well, with sharp swings of his axe which cut through darkspawn rather effectively.

The fight was over soon. He leaned on the axe and stated with drunken voice: "Ol' Oghren was waiting for ya, Commander."

_Waiting?_ "Ehm, well that's very nice of you. But why did you wait for me if I may ask."

"'Cause I'll be a sodding Grey Warden of course!" _Oh obviously._

"Sottish you wanted to say", Anders' voice came from behind me.

"Oh a clever mage, aren't you?" And he eyed the mage with challenging glare.

"I do my best. Maybe I could teach you some…" He didn't get further because I shouted 'enough' and headed to the door.

And of course they followed.

* * *

We stepped onto the roof. I knew there's going to be something ahead. I could sense darkspawn but I also have some different feeling of inappropriateness. Like I know this from my visions but I couldn't recall it.

With such thoughts I passed a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. There was darkspawn. And it…

"So it IS talking!" _Yes Anders, good point but you didn't have to bring us to its attention._

"At last we meet." Its voice cold and creaky. "Capture the commander, kill the others!"

It was unusually difficult to defeat him. _Funny how one speech can turn IT into HE. _One spell after the other and soon my reserves ran short. Anders even caught him to crushing prison for a while but he _IT!_ just didn't want to die.

But I don't give up so easily as well. I drank large lyrium potion and unleashed massive fireball.

Finally he shrieked and fell.

At that moment a man appeared from nowhere in sight. "Commander, thank you. You arrived just in time."


End file.
